Code: Walker
by fanfictionisahobby
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors are spending their vacation down near Atlanta, Georgia. Unfortunately, they are now wrapped up in a new nightmare. Follow the Lyoko Warriors as they struggle to survive along side some newly gained allies from the motor inn. Will they survive?
1. Pre-Chapter

**A/N: Ok this is my first crossover fanfiction. I loved Code Lyoko when I was a kid and right now I want to see a crossover between both The Walking Dead and Code Lyoko. By the way, congratulations to AquaDestinysEmbrace for starting up the Code Lyoko Walking Dead crossover. Her story is quite amazing! There is one additional twist to the story, my OC, Monroe. Backstory: Monroe is the older brother to Aelita by one year. He is rather strong and intelligent; however, when things go to crap, Monroe usually tries to muscle through the situation instead of thinking of it rationally.**

**Description on apparel: **Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William wear the same outfits from season 4 of Code Lyoko

Jeremy wears a pair of jeans, a denim jacket, and his usual red sweater. As mention in later chapters, his facial hair grows out slightly. The hair on his head does grow much faster; he has some of it in a small ponytail.

Monroe wears a blue plaid shirt underneath a blue sweater, a pair of blue denim jeans, and wears a pair of boots

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this first chapter, the group is spending their summer vacation near Atlanta, Georgia. They have a couple more days until they have to board a plane and return to France. However, they were never prepared for what was going to happen…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead **_**or **_**Code Lyoko**_**. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

It was a nice but slightly cold day at the park near Atlanta. Six teenagers were relaxing and doing their own thing. Until the pink-haired girl of the group noticed that her boyfriend was typing fiercely away at his laptop. The other teenagers took notice and approached their fellow teenager.

"Jeremie, what are you doing?" The pink-haired girl said. "It's a nice day out; give that laptop a rest." She continued and started to gently close the laptop.

Jeremie swatted her hands away and said, "Aelita, I'm working on something."

"Can't it wait?" One of the older teens asked.

"I don't think so William." Jeremie responded.

"Will you tell us at least what you're working on?" A young Asian girl asked.

"I'm trying to bring back Franz Hopper." Jeremie said frustrated by all of the questions.

"That won't work." A blonde boy said sadly. "I do miss father but he wasn't data. He can't be revised; he was a human being. But I do appreciate the effort. You have done so much for my sister and me; I'm not sure how I will ever thank you."

Jeremie finally closed the laptop in defeat. The mood was very solemn until Aelita grabbed Jeremie's glasses. "Hey!" He exclaimed

She put them on and said in a taunting manner, "What's wrong Jeremie? Don't I look very literate?"

"You're already literate, now give me my glasses back." Jeremie said trying to snatch his glasses from Aelita but she took them off and handed them to Ulrich

Jeremie took notice and tried to get them from Ulrich but Ulrich made a run for it. "Come on Einstein." Ulrich kept running until he bumped into someone. He fell back upon impact but regained his footing. "Sorry, sir," Ulrich said to the man who was surprisingly still on his feet.

The man turned around to show that his skin was pale, his eyes were white, and blood drenched his shirt. The man started to growl and tried to grab Ulrich. "Oh shit!" Ulrich exclaimed. He started to back away but the thing was still heading towards him. Finally, it was on top of him and would have chomped down on Ulrich's neck if William hadn't stuck his switchblade into the skull of the thing.

William was stunned at what he had done but nonetheless pulled the blade out of the thing's skull. "You ok?" William asked while closing up the switchblade.

"Yeah, I think." Ulrich said as he was hoisted up with the help of Yumi. The group stared on at the thing in front them. Monroe carefully turned the corpse over to examine it.

"I-I can't believe what I just did. I mean, I killed this man!" William exclaimed frantically.

"William…" Aelita said trying in vain to calm him down.

Monroe continued to look at the man and came to a conclusion. "This man was already dead."

"Wait, what?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Right there." Monroe pointed at the bite mark. "That's a major artery. This man would have had only a few minutes to live and even with medical attention there would be no promise that he would live."

"There is only one possible solution:" Odd said getting all eyes on him, "XANA."

"It can't be XANA's dead." Jeremie exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain this." Yumi asked while pointing at the body of the already dead man.

"I don't know." Jeremie said, "Perhaps this is a natural event."

"I don't know if natural is the right word for it." William said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gurgling growling coming from behind them. The teenagers turned around and looked on in horror as more of the walking corpses, or the walking dead, headed their way.

Monroe got up and said, "We have to get out of here. There's too many of them."

With that the seven teenagers ran into the woods, not knowing where they were going or if they would survive.

* * *

2 Months and 2 Weeks Later

Near the forest's edge was a small camp with two vehicles aimed for the road, in case the camp was to fall. A fire pit was the center piece of the camp with two sofas and a loveseat surrounding the fire pit. Beside the fire pit, there were four tents that contained two sets of sleeping bags except for the forth tent which only had one. Yumi took stock of the medical supplies, food, and miscellaneous supplies, Ulrich checked the flashlights, and William checked the guns.

Suddenly, there was a rustle from the bushes, Yumi grabbed a couple of her throwing knives, Ulrich grabbed his katana sword, and William took up the hunting rifle, just in case the intruder was an armed human being. They breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Odd and Monroe who came back from their hunting trip.

Odd held up two squirrels victoriously and said, "The hunter has returned successful!"

Ulrich smiled slightly at the antics of his best friend and said, "I'm not sure that's going to feed seven people."

"Ten actually." Monroe remarked, "Odd's got four stomachs, remember?"

Ulrich and William started to laugh and even Yumi cracked a smile.

"Hey." Odd said and feigned hurt by the statement but was laughing on the inside. After the short period of happiness everyone went back to what they were doing. Monroe stabbed his halberd into the ground nearby and Odd put his crossbow next to the bloodied up picnic table that was used for skinning animals. Odd and Monroe got to work until Odd said, "Wait where's Mr. and Mrs. Einstein at?"

"They went to do a supply run into town. I think it's called Macon." William explained as he took one of the 9mm handguns apart for cleaning.

"Wait, they went by themselves?" Monroe asked raising his brow.

"Yup," Ulrich responded.

"Well we aren't going to see them anytime soon." Monroe stated bluntly as he went back to skinning the squirrel.

"What makes you say that?" Just as Yumi asked that, realization hits her. Jeremie and Aelita are in love, they'll probably make out for the most of the time they're out there.

"Well let's look at the bright side." Odd said getting all eyes on him. "They'll be home in time for dinner." He said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

The two teens walked back from Macon somewhat successful in gathering supplies. Jeremie having his arm around Aelita and said, "Well that was very successful."

"It certainly was." Aelita said.

Jeremie looked affectionately toward her and stopped walking. They both looked at each other with Aelita having to look up a bit since Jeremie was now taller than her. They looked at each other for a couple more seconds until they locked lips with each other. They eventually separated and Jeremie said, "That was wonderful." His face flushed red.

Aelita who was equally red said, "Borrow William's razor and shave please. I want to feel like I'm kissing my boyfriend, not a cat."

"It's just a bit of fuzz." Jeremie said while combing through the facial hair on his chin that has grown out a bit since the apocalypse began.

"A bit? Try a lot." Aelita said as she punched him playfully in the chest.

They continued down the path until Jeremie took notice of a fortified motel. He stopped and observed the motel and said, "I'm surprised we didn't notice this place when we came up through here this morning." Jeremie took a few steps forward to get a better look at the wall.

"I think we were both a bit preoccupied to take any notice. Besides I don't think we want to go in there until we have a better vantage point to see what's inside." Aelita said.

"I know but I do need to see the defenses up close," Jeremie then approached her and continued to explain saying, "so if this place is abandoned or if it fell we could-" Aelita's eyes widen and she grabbed Jeremie immediately as a thunderous sound rang throughout the area and a bullet hit the ground. Jeremie and Aelita immediately went into action and had both their guns pointed towards three people who rounded the corner to meet them.

Jeremie stepped in front of Aelita with his shotgun readied to aim. "Who are you?" He said in his most intimidating voice.

"Relax," an African-American man said trying to diffuse the situation. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"I don't know about that." Aelita said angrily. "You almost killed Jeremie."

"Sorry about that." A man with a redneck accent and mustache said. "Lilly's got an itchy trigger-finger."

"We were hoping to talk." The African-American man said bluntly.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Jeremie said, lowering his shotgun.

"For starters, how about I introduce everyone?" The African American man said pointing to the woman that was beside him. "This is Carley, that's Kenny, and I'm Lee."

"I'm Jeremie and this is Aelita."

"Are you alone?" Lee asked the two.

"No, we have a group." Aelita responded.

"We have seven people in our group including us." Jeremie added.

"Well, what do you think?" Kenny asked Lee. "Should we let them into the group?"

"We don't have a choice. They're just kids." Lee responded.

"Yeah but we don't have enough food as it is." Carley said.

"We have a couple of hunters in our group." Jeremie blurted out. "Odd and William, they both know how to hunt."

The three adults looked at each other for a few seconds and came to a decision. "Come on inside and we'll talk about it. We have to get Lilly's approval first."

"Screw her, Lee." Kenny said. "She won't just let us go out there and go get the other five members of their group."

"We aren't going to stay if the rest of our group is left out here." Jeremie said without hesitation.

"Let's just go inside and talk about it, alright?" Lee said to everyone to diffuse the situation.

Lee, then, escorted Jeremie and Aelita into the motor inn parking lot. It looked like everyone was in a panic. A middle-aged woman had two children behind her and a young woman climbed down the ladder to the RV roof. She approached Lee and was about to say something until a loud and angry voice pierced through the silence, "What the hell are you doing bringing them in here?" An old and strong looking man said.

"We can't just leave them out there to die." Lee said calmly.

"Lee's right. They're just a couple of kids." A man with glasses said as he approached group.

"The only reason we let Mark in was because he had food, enough for all of us." The woman said coldly. "And I'm guessing you two aren't carrying any groceries, are you?" She glared at the teens.

In turn, Aelita and Jeremie went rummaging through their backpacks finding the plundered supplies of today. The adults looked on amazed by how much food they had. There were several cans of Chef Boyardee, a large can of spaghetti-o's, three packages of instant mashed potatoes, and several cans of green bean and mixed vegetables between the two teens.

The old man blurted out, "How did you get this stuff?"

"We left our camp and went into Macon." Aelita said.

"We're very thorough." Jeremie added in.

"Hell, Lee and I are never this successful at getting supplies when we go to Macon." Kenny said looking at the food.

Lilly then sighed and said, "Are there more of you?"

"Yes, there's Odd, Ulrich, William, Yumi, and Monroe." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie mentioned that William and Odd are the hunters in their group." Lee added in to try and sway Lilly's vote.

"How much does William and Odd collect in a day." Lilly asked.

"Not much up to recent, probably four squirrels a day. All the big-game in the area is gone." Aelita explained.

Lilly looked at everyone and gave them a gesture to talk alone. The group went over to have a private conversation. They all huddled up with the exception of Katjaa, Clementine, and Duck, who all went to visit Jeremie and Aelita.

"We can't let them in!" Larry said angrily. "All they'll do is eat our food and do nothing!"

"They can't be as lazy as you say they are." Mark objected. "They wouldn't have survived this long otherwise."

"Mark's right. Where on earth would they have gotten all that food from?" Lee said.

"They're right, dad. I nearly shot one of them and the other reacted immediately to save his life." Lilly said. "Plus I saw how quickly they responded to us; they didn't even seem afraid of you when you went to meet them." Lilly continued while looking at Lee for confirmation.

He nodded in response. "So they can stay?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, for now." Lilly said.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Duck asked Aelita.

"Yup, my mom had the same hair color as I do." Aelita responded.

The conversation halted when Lilly, Lee, and Kenny approached Jeremie and Aelita. Lilly then said, "Ok you can stay and so can the rest of your group."

Jeremie and Aelita shared a smile and then Lee asked, "Is your camp far from here."

"No. It's just a little ways down the road on the forest's edge." Jeremie replied.

"Alright, you lead the way." Kenny said.

"Please be careful." Clementine said to Lee.

"Don't worry, I always am." Lee responded. With that, Aelita picked up her backpack and pistol, Jeremie grabbed his shotgun and backpack, Lee grabbed his axe, and Kenny took one of the two hunting rifles that the group had. They headed out after Kenny said his good-byes to Katjaa and Duck.

* * *

The five teenagers at the camp had finished their long and hard day and were relaxing with some food. Monroe barely touched his food and suddenly he put down his bowl, got up, and took his halberd off the picnic table. The four looked on surprised and curious. Yumi spoke up and asked, "Monroe, what are you doing?"

"Something's wrong." Monroe stated plainly. "They've never been out this long. I got to go find them."

William got up and grabbed a hunting rifle on the table. "I'm coming with you."

Monroe nodded and the two headed out until they heard gurgling moaning and growling from the other side of the camp.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd noticed it too and looked around to see twenty walkers heading their way.

Ulrich pulled out his katana sword from its sheath and started to expertly cut down two of the walkers. Odd shot an arrow from his crossbow and killed one of the walkers instantly. Yumi killed three with her throwing knives. Despite the kills, the walkers kept coming and started to push the teens back. Monroe and William now joined the fray with their melee weapons but the teens were still being pushed back. Finally, William went and grabbed the rifle that he was going to use to help Monroe to find Jeremie and Aelita and started shooting the remaining walkers. One got close to William and he fired but he ran out of bullets. The walker tried to bite down on him but he used the rifle to keep it away from him; however, he was now on the ground as the walker tried to reach him. Fortunately, Monroe stabbed the walker into the head before it could do anything to William. Using his halberd to pick up the corpse, Monroe discarded it a few feet away.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked worriedly as she got down to William's level.

"Yeah, I think so." William said breathing heavily.

Odd went up to him and said, "Come on I'll help you up." He offered William his hand and William accepted it.

"I hate to say it but this area isn't safe anymore." Ulrich said.

"We can't leave; Jeremie and my sister are still out there." Monroe said. Suddenly everyone could here foot-steps that were not far away from the camp.

Everyone's eyes widened and they grabbed their weapons. Monroe and Ulrich decided to wield their melee weapons, Odd held out his loaded crossbow, and William reloaded the hunting rifle quickly and Yumi grabbed their pistol.

Out of the bushes came Jeremie and Aelita and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Monroe dropped his halberd and went up to his sister and hugged her. "Welcome back." He said "Where have you two been?" He let go of Aelita and talked to the both of them. "The whole group has been worried sick about you." Everyone went and congregated with the two teens.

"Sorry, we got side-tracked." Jeremie said and then took notice of the area. His expression changed to being worried and asked, "What happened here?"

"We got attacked." William stated bluntly.

"We can't stay here." Ulrich stated. "Even if we burn the bodies, how long until another horde blows through?"

"Is anyone hurt or bitten?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"No but we definitely had a few close calls." Odd said.

Suddenly two men came into the camp area holding guns. "Oh shit!" William exclaimed and he drew his hunting rifle and Yumi brought her pistol up

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Jeremie exclaimed and put a hand on William rifle and Yumi's pistol. "They're friendly."

William and Yumi calmed down and the two men looked at the camp with shock. "What hell happened here?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Jeremie, what's going on? Who are these people?" Yumi asked.

"This is Lee and Kenny." Jeremie explained. "They're set up at a motor inn that's near Macon."

"A motor inn?" Odd asked delighted. "That means beds."

"Yeah, I believe so." Jeremie chuckled. It has been a long time since any of the teenagers had slept on a bed.

"I think we should all head back since this place isn't exactly safe right now." Lee said observing the scene in front of him.

Everyone nodded in agreement but as they were about to leave. Realization hits Aelita and she says, "Oh wait! Hold on I forgot something." She heads back into the camp which was less than a few feet away.

"Can't it wait?" Kenny asked worried that another herd would come through.

"No." Aelita replied. She went into her tent and searched frantically for one of her most treasured items, one in which could never part with. Monroe and Jeremie shared a look of 'I know what she's looking for.' Aelita finally found what she was looking for and she headed back to the group. The two men looked at what she went to retrieve which was an elf-like doll. "Ok, now I'm ready." Aelita said smiling with the doll in hand.

Kenny showed a frustrated and annoyed face while Lee showed a smile and the two men led the group of teenagers to the motor inn.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'm trying my best to fit in elements from both **_**The Walking Dead **_**and**_** Code Lyoko**_**. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_** or **_**Code Lyoko**_**. All rights reserved to their respective owners**.

2 weeks later

A walker enjoyed its new meal and never noticed that there was a figure behind it. The figure, Lee, brought his axe down on top of its skull ending its undead life. Mark and Odd joined alongside Lee as he pulled his axe out of the walker's skull. "Great. What did it get this time?" Mark asked disappointed at the loss of another meal

"What's left of a rabbit." Odd replied observing the poor creature that was unfortunate enough to be in the hands of the undead.

"Well, that's another meal lost." Mark said.

"I hardly call a rabbit a meal, Mark, but hell I'd take it." Lee said.

"You think Kenny, William, and Ulrich are having any better luck than we are?" Mark asked as he looked around for any wildlife.

"I doubt it." Odd replied as he looked through the scope of his crossbow. "These woods just don't have anymore wildlife."

They continued on their trek through the woods until Mark spoke up, "You know Kenny is thinking of leaving the motor inn with that RV he has been working on."

"You can hardly blame him." Odd said looking away from his scope to the two men. "Did you hear the way Larry went off on him last night? He kind of reminds me Jim."

"Wait a minute; the gym teacher from your school." Mark asked with a smile that threatened to burst with laughter any minute from the many stories of Jim.

"Yup, same one," Odd chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Larry isn't exactly that comical." Mark said in response. Mark then shifted his focus to Lee and said. "It seems Larry gives you an even worst time than the rest of us." Suddenly there was some rustling from the bushes and Mark took up his rifle and Odd brought his crossbow up. However, it turned out to be nothing but a few crows.

"Larry is just looking after his daughter." Lee said choosing his set of words carefully.

*cough* "Suck-up!" *cough* Odd said with mischievous smile.

"I heard that Odd." Lee chuckled.

They continued down the path until Odd saw a squirrel on a tree branch and kneelt down to avoid scaring it away. He focused his sights on the creature as Lee and Mark kneelt down with him in the shrubbery. "Can you hit it?" Lee asked quietly.

"Almost got it," Odd responded.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream that was further into the forest. The squirrel went hiding back into his home in the tree. "Shit! Was that Kenny?" Mark exclaimed.

"No idea!" Lee replied. With that the three ran towards the direction of the screaming. They came to a clearing which showed a grisly scene of a man caught in a bear trap while two teenagers struggled to get him out of it.

"Holy shit." Mark muttered.

"Oh shit. No, no, no, please don't shoot us." The shorter boy said to them.

"Lee, you guys ok?" Kenny asked as he came into the clearing with William and Ulrich.

"What the hell is going on?" William asked surprised of the scene in front of him.

"Travis, maybe they can help." The taller teen said.

"These guys may be the same guys that raided our camp and we barely got away from that." Travis replied.

"What guys? Why is there a bear trap out here?" Ulrich asked confused by the logic of the two teens and the fact that there was a bear trap out in the woods that never had bears to begin with.

"Who raided your camp?" Lee asked being equally confused.

"I don't know, guys with guns" The tall teenager replied.

"Ben shut up! My dad was special forces I know what I'm doing!"

"Kid, relax, we'll try to help you but you've got to calm down." Kenny exclaimed worried that the teen's frantic behavior would draw unwanted attention.

"Just see if you can get him out, then you can leave us or whatever. I don't care." Ben said.

"Lee this is messed up. We have to help them." Ulrich said.

"We got to get him out of there." Lee said to Mark.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" The man in the bear trap replied. Mark kneelt down to examine the trap and the man whimpered in pain saying, "Hurry, please, hurry."

"Lee this traps been altered. There's no release latch." Mark said looking up at Lee after a few minutes of examining the trap.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gurgled moaning and growling that came from the other end of clearing. Twenty walkers were making their way to their next meal which was the group. "Oh no." Travis said frightened by the amount of walkers heading their way.

"Shit, walkers!" Kenny exclaimed. "It's now or never Lee!"

"Mark, keep the boys back!" Lee said to his friend as he squatted down to examine the trap. "Kenny and William, keep those walkers off of me!" Lee looked over the trap to find some magical flaw with it but found nothing. Then he noticed the chain; he moved onto the chain and tried to cut it with his axe but it proved useless.

"Forget it, that's not going to work!" Mark exclaimed while William and Kenny kept the walkers at a distance with their hunting rifles. "We used chains like that to lift jet engines; you're not going to cut through that!"

Lee looked at the man in the trap with horror and got up from the position of examining him. "I'm going to have to cut you out, man." Lee said sadly.

"Wait! No, try the trap again, anything, please!" The man exclaimed.

"I'm just wasting ammo at this point!" Kenny exclaimed as he fired another shot. "I'm sorry but we've got to go!"

It was now or never! Lee had to cut the man's leg off to save his life or leave him to be eaten by the walkers. He brought the axe up and was ready to come down on the man's leg until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Ulrich. "I'll cut him free." Ulrich said to Lee and got into the position to cut the man's leg off.

"No, you shouldn't have to do this." Lee replied.

"There's no time for you to make four or five swings at this man's leg when I could just do it once." Ulrich said unsheathing his sword and expertly sliced the man's leg in half horizontally. The man screamed in pain and fainted from blood loss. Ulrich sheathed his sword and everyone gathered around the man. Travis gaged at the sight and went to throw up.

"Is he…" Mark asked struggling to say the last word.

"He passed out." Lee replied.

"If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Kenny exclaimed.

William and Odd helped get the man on Mark's shoulders for a fireman's carry. Everyone was starting to leave the area. Then, Lee called out, "Behind you!" to Travis but it was too late. Travis was surrounded.

Ben turned around and saw that his friend was oblivious to the danger he was in and called out, "Travis!"

"Come on, come on! We got to move." Lee said dragging Ben away as Travis finally took notice of the walkers that were now ready to attack him. Travis fell back and tried to crawl away from the walkers but unfortunately for him the walkers got a hold of him and he became their next meal.

"No!" Ben exclaimed as Lee dragged him away from the clearing where his friend was getting ripped apart.

* * *

Back at the motor inn, Lilly was on top of the RV on watch, Larry was continuing to improve on the section of the wall, Clementine, Aelita, and Monroe were playing an unorganized soccer match, Duck was drawing while Katjaa was watching him, and Jeremy, Yumi, and Carley were looking at the laptop for recent updates of what was going on in the world, having no luck Jeremy immediately turned the laptop off.

Suddenly, there was rustling from the bushes and Lilly immediately noticed it. Whatever it was, it was getting closer, and she gave a sharp and loud whistle for everyone to stop what they were doing and to be quiet.

After a few tense moments, Lee came out of the woods and yelled, "Get the gates open! We've got wounded!"

"Shit! What the hell are they doing?" Lilly muttered as she got off the roof of the RV and headed toward the gate. Everyone was now crowded around the gate and watched as the group of men and teenage boys enter into the camp with Mark supporting a somewhat plump man on his shoulders who was missing a leg.

"What's going on?" Carley asked.

"Who the hell are these people?" Larry shouted.

"Are you guys alright?" Jeremie asked Ulrich, Odd, and William with concern written all over his face.

"We're fine!" William spoke up in order to be heard from the mayhem. "It's that guy who's in bad shape." William explained as he pointed to the man that Mark was placing on the truck bed.

"I'll explain later." Lee said trying to calm everyone down.

"Lee, are you ok?" Clementine asked Lee with obvious concern.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked

"Geez…Ken! I-I don't know!" Katjaa responded overwhelmed by the scene.

"Lee!" Lilly's voice boomed around the crowd. All attention was diverted to her. "What the heck? You can't just be bringing new people here. What were you thinking?"

"Hey you want to calm down for a f- minute?" Kenny asked angrily.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Larry scolded Kenny.

"No I don't. I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea."

"He would have died if we left him." Lee said darkly.

"So what?" Larry asked coldly.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor out there! We have focus on our group! Right here, right now!" Lilly said harshly.

"Well hang on. We don't even know these people yet. Maybe they can be helpful." Carley joined in on the conversation.

"That's right, my group and I have been very beneficial to your group." Jeremie backed Carley up.

"Come on, Lilly, these are people. People trying to survive just like us, we got to stick together in order to survive." Mark said trying to rationalize the situation.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food enough for all of us! But that food is almost gone now. We have maybe a week's worth left!" Lilly said to Mark and the group of teenagers and then she turned her attention to Ben. "And I don't suppose you are carrying any groceries, are you?"

"Um, no," Ben said.

"Fine you guys fight it out then." Mark said to both Lilly and Kenny and directed his attention to Ben. "Welcome to the family, kid."

Clementine approached Ben and said, "Come over here and see what I drew."

"What-no I…" Ben stuttered to get the words out.

"Just come one, ok." Clementine said to the teen to get him out of the group politics. Apparently, the other teens, Aelita, Monroe, Odd, and William, knew it was time to leave as well and went to join Clementine, Duck, and Ben

"Look, if we need supplies, Ulrich and I can make another run into the town and get more." Yumi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yumi, I don't know if you know this but we have had no increase in the food supply for days." Lilly said angrily. "Plus you and Ulrich have come back empty-handed several times from going to Macon."

"Hey, don't snap at her!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Lilly only glared at the two teens. They finally accepted defeat and left.

"You like to think you're the leader of this group but we can make our own decisions." Kenny said angrily towards Lilly. "This isn't your own personal dictatorship."

"Oh, come on, you're being over-dramatic." Carley said rolling her eyes at the two adults who act like two-year-olds at times. They both glared at her and she finally gave in and said, "Everything turns into a power struggle between you two, I'm not going to be a part of that." She walks away and returns to the lawn chair she was sitting in.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group. Everyone was happy to let me deal out supplies but now that it's running low, suddenly I'm a damn Nazi!" Lilly said angrily.

"It doesn't matter who's in charge; those people are here now. I guess all we can do now is-" Lee said.

"No, Lee it does matter. One person can't be in charge of everything." Kenny interrupted Lee. "It may be safe for you to sit on the fence but sooner or later you're going to have to decide whose side you're on."

"We're all on the same side, Kenny!" Jeremie exclaimed. "The side of the living; I mean why are we so worried about picking the right leader?"

"You're one to talk." Kenny said.

"I don't try to force myself to be a leader to my group." Jeremie replied. Kenny scowled at him and walked away. Jeremie let out a sigh of frustration and left to join his group.

"I don't see the rest of you stepping up to make all the hard decisions my girl has to make." Larry said. "She's got more balls than all of you combined."

"Dad, please, why don't you go and help Mark with the wall," Lilly asked while blushing with embarrassment from her father's previous statement. Larry left and Lilly regained her composure. "You think this is easy for me? Everyone's starting to hate me because I'm the one handing out the food but no one else will do it!" Lilly said stressfully as she went through the gathered up food rations of the day. "You know what? I'm not doing it today." Lilly said as she shoved the six food items into Lee's hands. "Here's today's food rations, there is not enough to go around." She then left and took up her position on top of the RV.

Lee looked at the food items in his hands, contemplating on who will get what and started to make his rounds. He headed toward the teens first who were watching or participating in coloring with Clementine and Duck.

Clementine noticed that Lee was approaching and walked up to greet him. Lee smiled to see her and said "How are you doing Clementine?"

"Ok," she responded.

Lee noticed that the girl's trademark hat wasn't on her head and he asked, "Where's your hat?"

"I don't know." She responded sadly. "Can you help me find it?"

"Sure. When did you lose it?" Lee asked.

"I had it a couple days ago."

"I promise if I find it, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." She replied and went back to drawing with Duck.

Lee continued over to the teens and kids and offered some food to Clementine and Duck who appreciatively accepted it. He then asked, "Who else is hungry?"

"I know I'm starving over here." Odd said.

"When aren't you?" Ulrich asked his friend. Odd shrugged as he accepted the piece of beef jerky that Lee offered him.

"If memory serves right, I remember one time when Odd ate three trays of cafeteria food." Jeremie added. "At least I think he did." He looked at Ulrich for confirmation.

"He actually would have except when we got atta…uh into an emergency." Ulrich responded almost forgetting about Lee, Clementine, Duck, and Ben being there.

Lee raised a suspicious eyebrow to the teen's way and found it strange that the teen took a moment to correct himself. "What kind of an emergency."

"Faulty roof." Jeremy responded somewhat truthfully.

Lee was still suspicious but instead of pushing the subject further, he asked if anyone else wanted rations.

"Actually, I think Jeremie and I need to talk to Ulrich about something." Aelita said.

"Well, ok." Lee said. Jeremy gave Ulrich a gesture to follow and the three of them headed toward the other side of the RV where Kenny wouldn't be.

"I ate yesterday; I'm going to go join them." Monroe said to Lee as he got off the couch and headed toward the three.

"What's going on?" Lee asked Yumi.

"You know just some pre-apocalyptic issues that aren't really important." Odd said with a nervous smile. Lee just shook his head and decided to leave the issue alone. He then gave food to William and Yumi and headed off to give food to Mark.

"That was too close, Ulrich." Jeremie whispered sharply to his friend not loud enough for anyone nearby to them to hear. However, Jeremie completely forgot that Lilly was on top of the RV keeping watch and could hear the whole conversation from where she sat.

"I know; I'm sorry. I forgot it's not just us any more." Ulrich said as Monroe came up to the group.

"I don't know, Jeremie. Maybe we should just tell them." Aelita said. "They're going to find out eventually, and it might be better to hear it from us right now."

"That's not a good idea." Monroe stated bluntly then shifted his focus to Aelita. "Remember when father brought in hired help and asked for assistance with the super-computer. It ended with the men in black coming to our front door step, and trust me when I tell you that the sick things that they would have done to you, me, and father would be inhuman and unimaginable."

The group took a moment to think of a course of action. Lilly sat there flabbergasted by what has been mentioned by the kids. Questions ran through her head at a crazy rate. A super-computer? The men in black? What did Aelita, Monroe and their dad do to have the men in black get involved?

Jeremie finally came to a conclusion and said. "I know this should be a group vote but we shouldn't tell them anything."

"Jeremie?" Ulrich said astounded by his friend's response.

"There's a time and place for everything, Ulrich. Now is just not the time. It's not a trust issue; it's just the situation." Jeremie explained. Ulrich looked down solemn and finally responded with a head shake indicating that he understood. The teens walked back to their group and continued to watch Clementine and Duck color.

Lilly still looked on amazed but was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lee say, "Well it's done."

"Not such an easy job, is it?" Lilly asked trying to look like she was normal.

"I never said it was. I don't envy you; I'm not sure how you have the strength to do this every day." Lee replied.

"I usually don't have a choice." Lilly said back.

"Ken, Lee come here please." Katjaa yelled for the two men who approached her with the man without a leg lied motionless in the truck bed.

"You think my friend is going to be alright?" Ben asked the Lyoko Warriors.

"It's up in the air at this point." Monroe stated bluntly. "If Kat can stitch up his wound and he doesn't lose too much blood, then yeah it's-" Monroe was then interrupted with Katjaa screaming.

"Shit Katjaa!" Lee could be heard screaming.

"What's going on?" William exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" Jeremie replied.

All of the Lyoko Warriors got up and were about to see the commotion but then realized someone had to stay with the kids. "Go!" Aelita exclaimed "Odd and I will keep an eye on Clementine and Duck!" With that, the remaining Lyoko Warriors left.

Jeremie and company rounded the RV just in time to see Lee in the truck bed struggling with the reanimated person that they saved from the woods earlier. Ulrich and Monroe rushed to Lee's aid. Lee was still struggling with the walker until Monroe and Ulrich pulled the walker off of him, each grabbing one of the walker's shoulders. Yumi then got on the truck bed and fired a shot that landed a bulls-eye to the walker's head.

Everyone stopped to relax and calm down. Carley came up to Lee and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." Lee struggled to breathe out and looked at the Lyoko Warriors and said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Yumi said as she jumped off the truck bed and onto to the ground.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place asshole!" Larry exclaimed as he approached Lee.

"Dad, calm down." Lilly said getting in between Larry and Lee.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Larry said storming off.

Kenny was comforting his wife until Ben approached. Kenny built a menacing scowl and he yelled, "Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?"

"What?" Ben said shocked by the accusation.

"He was bitten and you didn't say a damn word!" Kenny explained it to Ben.

"But he wasn't bitten, I swear." Ben explained frantically.

"Well, you're non-bitten friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Kenny continued to yell progressively louder.

"What…wait you all don't know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's not the bite that does it." Ben looked around seeing all eyes on him. "You come back no matter how you die, if you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens. It's going to happen to all of us."

Everyone shared shocked faces and the kids looked scared at the possibility. Uncomfortable silence filled the whole area until Monroe was the first to speak, "It makes sense now." Everyone looked at him. "How else could there be so many of them?" Monroe explained his previous statement.

"You're right, car accidents, suicides, deaths from natural causes; everything was just making more of them." William added sadly.

Unbeknownst to everyone Carley remained vigilant and watched as two mysterious men came into the clearing from the woods. "Back off!" She exclaimed as she brought up her pistol.

"Whoa, lady, relax." One of the men spoke up. "Me and my brother here, we're just looking for gasoline."

"I said back off!" Carley yelled back as intimidatingly as possible.

"Carley," Lilly said in a disapproving tone.

"We don't want any trouble," Lee told them.

"Of course, neither do we. Me and my brother here were just looking for gasoline. You folks seem to have the motor in locked down which is fine but if you could spare any gasoline, we'd be much obliged." The man with the brown hooded sweat-shirt said.

"Why do you need gas for?" Yumi asked the two men

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity." The man with a blue shirt said.

"Our generators run on gas." The man with the brown hooded sweat-shirt finished his brother's statement. "Listen, I'm Andrew St. John, this here is my brother, Danny. We run a dairy farm a little ways from here and if y'all are willing to lower your guns, we could talk about some kind of trade."

"How are y'all doin on food? We got plenty at the dairy." Danny asked.

Everyone's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Jeremie was the first to speak up, "It might not be bad idea to check it out."

"I agree." Lilly said to Jeremie. She then directed her attention to Lee and asked. "Lee how about you and Mark go check out this place, see if it's legit?"

"I'm coming with you; I've got your back if things seem fishy." Carley said as she turned around and put her pistol back in its holster.

"Me too," William added. "It improves the odds that way without creating too much attention."

"So what're y'all thinking?" Andrew asked from outside the gate.

"You got a deal. We'll bring some gas to your dairy and in exchange, you give us some food to take back. We'll see how it goes from there." Lee said

"Sounds fair, a couple of gallon can keep our generator's going for a while." Andrew replied.

The group then got ready and headed down to the path that went to the dairy.

"Be careful." Jeremie said to William.

"I'll be fine." William replied as he left with the group but Ulrich couldn't help but think that sending William was a mistake.

Jeremie joined alongside Ulrich who was watching the group leave. Jeremie knew that Ulrich wasn't concerned about William but about the others. "You have to learn to trust him." Jeremie stated.

"Last time, we trusted him with something important; it blew up in our face because of his recklessness." Ulrich replied as he walked away.

Jeremie sighed frustrated that his own friends couldn't trust each other. Aelita approached him and Jeremie said, "I can't believe that Ulrich still doesn't trust William, especially after three months of this mayhem and the fact that William saved his life."

"Give them time." Aelita said in response as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "They'll learn to trust each other at some point. They have to." She whispered in his ear.

"What if they don't?" Jeremie asked completely clueless on how to get Ulrich to trust William.

Aelita's hands fell to her side and her smile was gone. Jeremy turned around to see nothing but sadness in her beautiful face and she stated in a somewhat harsh tone. "Then they'll both die." She then walked over to the rest of the group to allow Jeremie to process what she had just said.

**A/N: First, I want to thank everyone who is still into the story. As you can tell, there is some distrust amongst the group. Aelita is right though, in this world, if you don't trust the person next to you, you may as well put a noose around your neck. Second, this chapter went well; however, I am struggling with the next part. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is in the perspective of the Lyoko Warriors so there will be a huge section from the game that will be omitted in this part and it is not just the part with Lee and Mark. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_** or **_**Code Lyoko**_**. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

"So this place really has food?" Mark asked the brothers as they moved through the forest along with Ben.

"Yup, we lost most of the cattle but we still have plenty of milk, butter, and cheese stocked up." Andrew explained.

"And with the vegetables we grow, we got plenty of food." Danny added in.

Meanwhile, William stayed back a bit from the group but wasn't as behind as Lee and Carley. Eventually the two walked up to him and Lee asked, "What was going on back there with Ulrich? I think he was about to mention that your school was attacked."

"Well, yeah, we did have a bit of a rodent problem at some point." William said nervously.

"But Jeremie said that the incident was caused by a faulty roof." Lee said crossing his arms.

William had driven himself into a corner but then an idea hits him, "Uh yeah, sometimes Ulrich will confuse the two. Of course, I'm not the person to talk to. Both cases happened before I went Kadic."

Neither of the adults fully believed him and as a result Lee continued his interrogation. "What's your game, William?"

"No game, my group has told you everything." William said back.

"Apparently not, because we wouldn't be having this conversation otherwise," Carley retorted.

William stopped and turned to face both adults and said, "I don't know what you guys want from me. We told you where we originated from, about our families, and everything else."

Lee then had a moment of realization and asked, "What about Aelita and Monroe? I haven't heard a single thing about their parents."

There was a moment of silence between the three. William felt the tension more than anyone and was about to respond until there was the sound of a fight nearby; two men were exchanging angry threats at each other. "Shit, get down." Andrew whispered sharply. The group went towards the scene where two men were verbally attacking each other.

"Who are they?" Lee whispered curiously.

"Bandits, a bunch of rowdy low-lives that are extremely dangerous." Andrew explained. "Don't worry though, if things get hairy me and Danny will back you up."

"Can't we take them?" William asked.

"No, there is probably more hiding in the area." Danny said. "Hopefully, they'll just pass on through."

Suddenly the argument became extremely intense as one of the bandit yelled, "F- you!" and shot his comrade with a shotgun. He repeated the phrase several times as he shot what was left of his comrade. William, Carley, and Ben looked on shocked by the extreme form of violence while Mark and Danny tensed up and held up their hunting rifles to shoot the remaining bandit if he was to spot them. The bandit finished his work and said, "Asshole!" and walked away with satisfaction that he murdered his comrade.

"The world out here has gone to shit." Andrew said. "Come on; let's get to the dairy where it's safe." With that they started up toward the road to the dairy leaving the gruesome scene.

The group of seven travelled up the path as Lee, William, Carley, Ben, and Mark looked in awe at the beautiful farm. "Welcome to the St. John's Family Dairy." Andrew exclaimed happily as the group walked up the path that led to the house. "You can see how we've kept this place so safe." Andrew continued as a reference to their electric fence.

"The fence keeps them out?" Mark asked intrigued by the fact that walkers aren't a problem for once.

"You bet! They fry like bugs in a zapper!" Andrew exclaimed. "We're pushing four thousand bolts of electricity through it with generators and amps."

"I'm going to assume that's a lot." Carley said.

"It sounds like a lot." William added.

They reached the gate with Lee saying, "We've got kids in our group. It doesn't seem safe for them to be close to that fence."

"Oh don't worry about that." Andrew said. "We've got plenty to keep 'em entertained." Andrew continued as a middle-aged woman came out of the house with a basket of biscuits.

"I thought I saw y'all with company coming up the drive." The middle-aged woman said happily.

"Guy's this is our momma." Andrew said introducing the woman.

"Hello, my name is Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John's Dairy." Brenda said happily.

"This here's Lee; he's from the motor inn near Macon." Andrew said.

Brenda's face went from happiness to concern and asked, "Oh my, that place is very vulnerable. Do you have someone in your group with survival experience?"

"Lilly, she's tough as nails and leads our group." Lee replied.

"She and her dad are ex-military like me" Mark added.

Brenda expressed immediate relief and said, "That's good to hear. That motel is not the safest place, but now that you're here, we can make you comfortable."

"We're awfully hungry." Lee stated as he felt his stomach growl because of the lack of food.

"This is for y'all," Brenda said as she offered the rolls, "Baked fresh this morning."

"Amazing!" William exclaimed as he took the basket from Brenda, both him and Carley ate a couple of rolls.

"You can't make stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter." Danny said.

"That's right." Brenda said and then frowned and continued, "Hopefully, Maybelle will get through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while."

"Your cow is sick. What she-" Lee started but Mark immediately interrupted him and said. "We have a vet! We can bring her here! We help you folks out!"

Brenda lit up happily and exclaimed, "A vet? Oh my, our prayers have been answered!"

"Maybe our whole group can come down for the day." Mark suggested.

"Well how about this?" Brenda said. "You go get your veterinarian friend and I'll prepare some dinner, a feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have help around here again." Brenda then directed her attention to Danny and said, "Danny dear, why don't you come and help me with dinner." Danny gave a nod and they left to the house.

"I'll go back and gather everyone for the trip over." Carley said to Lee.

"You might want to take someone with you." Andrew stated. "Remember those roads can be dangerous."

"I can handle myself." Carley responded.

"Here, take this." Mark said handing his hunting rifle to Carley. "Why don't you go ahead and take Ben and William along with you anyway."

"I'd feel better if William at least went with you." Lee said to Carley.

Carley smiled at him and said in defeat, "Alright, but stay safe." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked down the path. Further into the forest, William gave a very smug look as he stared at Carley. She couldn't take his stare anymore and asked, "What is it William?"

"Oh nothing," William said still being smug, "it's just that you and Lee remind me of Jeremie and Aelita."

Carley glared at the teen as a response and William laughed in return.

* * *

Back at the motor inn, the remaining Lyoko Warriors, Clementine, and Duck were sitting around just hanging out, until Odd broke the silence.

"You know what I miss?" Odd asked no one in particular. "I miss my good ole wonderful dog."

Ulrich chuckled and said, "I don't know Odd; that dog has about half the brain you have and that's saying something."

"Say what you like Ulrich, he did find Aelita didn't he?" Odd said in response.

"Find her? What do you mean?" Duck asked confused.

"I got lost in the park about a year and a half ago." Aelita said. Duck nodded in confirmation that he understood.

"Was it scary?" Clementine asked.

"Oh you bet; I actually thought Jeremie was more frightened than I was." Aelita replied.

"He was; He was freaking out when he called me to try to find you." Odd remarked.

"Hey, I wasn't that frantic!" Jeremie exclaimed but he only received laughs from the Lyoko Warriors which meant that they didn't believe him.

"There are a lot of things I don't miss from our old lives." Ulrich said.

"Like what?" Clementine asked.

"Where do I begin?" Ulrich asked rhetorically. "Math class, science class, my dad yelling at me to get better grades, everything just didn't work. My friends are the only thing I liked from before and thankfully they're all here." Ulrich finished his statement with a smile and putting an arm around Yumi, who sat next to Ulrich

"You forgot the best thing from our lives before, Sissi." Odd said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no…Odd don't get me started on her." Ulrich said as he slid his arm off of Yumi and used it to pinch the bridge of his nose at all the bad memories of her.

The two children looked on curiously not knowing who Sissi was. Yumi then filled in the blanks. "Sissi was the annoying headmaster's daughter. She had a thing for Ulrich and always bugged us."

The conversation soon came to a halt as William yelled from outside the gate. "We're back." As a response, Jeremie, Kenny, and Monroe pulled the make-shift gate away from the entrance. William, Carley, and Ben entered with a basket of rolls.

"So, what do you got?" Lilly asked curiously. "Does the place have food?"

"Apparently, there is a middle-aged woman named Brenda who said that she will cook us a home-cooked meal if Katjaa comes and checks on their cow." Carley explained.

"Well what's wrong with their cow?" Katjaa asked.

"We don't know; they didn't let us go near the barn." William replied.

"You won't mind checking on their cow, right hon? We need to eat and I'm really worried about Duck." Kenny asked his wife.

"I suppose I don't mind." Katjaa replied.

"Good, then it's settled. Let's head down there." Jeremie said as he headed toward the gate to leave.

"Hold on." Lilly said stopping Jeremie from proceeding any further out the gate, "We can't just leave the motor inn unprotected. Someone has to stay behind."

"I'll stay behind. I had a few biscuits on the way here." Carley volunteered.

"I will too." William said then he turned toward Carley, "You might need back-up if a herd comes through here." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Ulrich who simply glared at William.

"Good." Lilly replied with satisfaction. She then turned to Ben and said, "You stay here also."

"What? Why me? I've never shot a gun before." Ben replied.

"Then this is your opportunity to learn." Lilly said. "Carley is our best pistol shooter and William knows his way around a hunting rifle." Ben reluctantly accepted that he was going to stay at the motor inn and nodded in confirmation. "Alright everyone get ready to go; we leave in a few minutes." With that everyone dispersed. The Lyoko Warriors went into a huddle while Clementine looked around for someone to go with but since she spent a lot of time with just Lee, there weren't many options.

In the congregation of the Lyoko Warriors, Jeremie was the first to ask, "Is it safe over there? Is that electric fence as noteworthy as the brothers were saying?"

William gave a nod and said, "Yeah it looks like it. Andy said that they're pushing four thousand bolts of electricity through the fence."

Jeremie's face showed immense disbelief. "That's amazing! I think it might be a safe call to leave our weapons here." Jeremy stated as he looked at the members who were almost fused to their weapons.

"Jeremie's right." Monroe added in his thoughts. "They'll only be paperweights which will burn more calories and quite frankly, we've already lost too many as it is."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for Ulrich who asked, "What if a herd comes through and knocks down the fence, then what?"

"You have a point." Jeremie said. "But they probably have guns for protection against human enemies."

"You're right." William said. "On the way up there, there were these two guys in the woods fighting over something." All eyes of the Lyoko Warriors were on William as he continued. "Anyway, the conversation ended in the worst way when one of the bandits shot his comrade."

Everyone's eyes widened and Aelita was the first to speak, "We can't go there. The way isn't safe."

"Safe or not, we have to go. We don't have any food left." Monroe said.

"Monroe's right. Sometimes we have to take risks." Jeremie said. "Wasn't that what we did back at that camp near the road? Each day we awoke not knowing if we would live another day or die the same day we awoke." Clementine started to approach the group of teenagers; she has always found them to be pleasant but the teens apparently hadn't seen her yet.

Yumi then said. "That's because you were there to coordinate us. You know all of our strengths and weaknesses and you have experience with battlefield logistics from Lyoko."

"Yumi's right." Monroe said to the group. "We defeated a very powerful multi-agent system that could have easily ruled the world; but we stopped him. The battles with XANA's monsters gave us experience which gives us an advantage in this world. We know how to fight and with Jeremie's guidance we know how to back up for each other's weaknesses. Whatever this world has to offer, we can take it with or without our melee weapons."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Jeremie then spoke up. "We don't need our weapons; they'll only slow us down." With that, everyone dispersed, Yumi, Monroe, Odd and Ulrich went to put their weapons in their rooms, William went to join Carley and Ben on watch, and Jeremie and Aelita turned around to head towards the gate but they immediately ran into Clementine. "Oh, hi Clementine, what's up?"

Clementine took a moment to respond. The teens thought that she had just gone up to them; however she heard them all talk about Lyoko and XANA. She finally asked, "Could you two take me to the dairy?" Apparently, Clementine did not want to talk about the subject that she had just discovered about the teens.

Aelita smiled and said, "Of course," and took the young girl's hand. They headed toward the gate where everyone else was and headed out as soon as the remaining teens came out of their rooms. Once they reached the dairy, everyone was flabbergasted by the beauty of it but as they came toward the house, they were shocked at what they saw. Mark had an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder.

"Oh my gosh," Aelita exclaimed, "Mark what happened?"

"He got shot with an arrow." Lee explained the situation.

"Shit, are you going to be ok?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I should just pull it out," Mark winced in pain and continued, "but damn it hurts."

"Oh no sweetheart," Brenda approached Mark and continued, "come on, Brenda has got you. Let's head inside and we'll have you all sorted out." Katjaa accompanied Brenda in helping Mark as they went up to the house and Brenda said happily, "Well now you must be the vet."

"What kind of shit is this?" Larry asked wanting to know what happened.

"We ran into some people on the way up here-bandits I guess-I think they're the ones that shot Mark." Lee explained.

"They gave us a lot of problems too. Killed a bunch of our farm hands but we got them to stop by making a deal with them." Andy explained the origin of these 'bandits.'

Kenny built up a scowl and said, "You knew about these people?"

"Food for protection, not like we had much of a choice but they did stop hassling us," Danny explained.

"Dammit Jeremie, I told you we should have brought our weapons." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ulrich." Yumi said. "It's not like it would have made a difference. Odd's the only one out of all of us who would have the range to keep up with those assholes."

"Wait a minute!" Larry exclaimed. "You guys were in the woods for two and a half months! Why didn't you tell us about these bandits?"

"We've never seen them before." Jeremie answered truthfully. "We've never had the chance of running into them."

"And I'm supposed to believe that." Larry continued.

"Believe it or not, it's a big forest." Odd added. "There could be a whole army of walkers in that forest and we would never know about them."

"Shut it scrawny!" Larry snapped.

"I'm svelte!" Odd exclaimed but Larry simply ignored Odd and continued to converse with Lee. Odd, however crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled at the insult to his body's physique.

Kenny returned to talking about the bandits and asked, "Do you know where these assholes are?"

"They're hard to pin down but I know where at least one of their camps are." Danny said and directed his attention to Lee, "When you're ready to scope out that bandit camp, come find me." With that, Danny and Andy moved over to have a private conversation leaving the motor inn group to talk about the situation.

"Bandits, are you serious?" Lilly huffed. "We can't stay here; this place isn't safe."

"It's safer than where my group and I were located and we're all still alive." Jeremie said to the group.

"Besides that, we do need to stay here; these people are making us a meal, a meal which wouldn't cost one of our lives to receive." Yumi said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Lilly said referring to the fact that Mark was injured.

"It usually looks worse than it is." Monroe made a reference to Mark's wound. "It's not a fatal wound by the looks of it. He should survive and recover." Monroe then shifted his focus to Lee. "How was the attack? Was there anyone who used a fire arm or made an attempt to out maneuver you?"

"No," Lee replied, "they just kept sputtering out random profanity and kept hopelessly shooting at us after they got Mark in the shoulder from a sneak attack."

"Why does it matter?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"That is interesting, these bandits, from what I heard from you and William, have no organization which means taking them out won't be that hard." Monroe said. Everyone agreed to Monroe's logic with a nod.

"I'm going to go out there and help Danny find these bandits; you guys should stay here and try to make friends with Andy and Brenda, while we're gone." Lee said to the entire group.

"Well that's easy. I've got charm coming out of my ass." Larry said.

Lilly and Odd looked disgusted at Larry and Lilly said, "Yeah, that's real charming dad."

"Where's Ben, William, and Carley?" Lee asked curiously.

"William and Carley decided to volunteer to stay behind at the motor inn." Lilly informed Lee. "I had Ben stay behind too, so that he can learn how to use a gun. Someone's got to stay and protect our home."

"Good idea, we will probably return to the motor inn by late evening." Lee responded. In turn, Lilly gave a head nod.

Andy separated from Danny for a moment and said, "Hey kids look what Lee got working for ya?" His hand gestured toward a swing.

Clementine lit up and said, "A swing! I love swings, just like the one at my tree house! Come on Duck!" She instantly letting go of Aelita's hand and she and Duck made a mad dash for the swing. Clementine stopped next to Lee and said, "Thanks Lee, you're the best!"

Aelita smiled at Clementine's joy, for a short time she also shared Clementine's innocence. Jeremie squeezed Aelita's hand to get out of her daydreaming state and he gestured toward the tree stump. They both headed over and took a seat; meanwhile Ulrich and Monroe were having a difficult time convincing Lee that they should come.

"We can help." Ulrich grumbled.

"No, it's too dangerous." Lee responded.

"This isn't our first time of going out there." Monroe replied with his arms across his chest. "We've been out there before; we know how to handle ourselves."

"Against walkers, yes, but you have no experience in fighting people. Killing a person is different than killing a walker and I don't want you two having to experience that yet." Lee said calmly.

Ulrich finally accepted defeat and went to join Yumi and Odd. Monroe, however, stated, "You can't treat us like kids forever. At some point, you're going to need back-up."

"I know but your group has never faced human enemies before and I feel more comfortable being with someone who has experience." Lee replied.

Monroe sighed and said, "Alright, just be careful."

"I will." Lee responded. Lee then left to go talk to Kenny and pushed Clementine on the swing. He eventually left with Danny and made his way into the forest for the camp.

* * *

Aelita, Jeremie, and Monroe were talking alone when Clementine came up to them.

"Hi." Aelita greeted Clementine with a smile as she always did with everyone. "What do you think of the farm?"

Clementine did not need much time to respond and said, "It's very pretty; it reminds me of a lot about before." Suddenly, Clementine's features shifted from a look of happiness to seriousness. "Who is XANA and what is Lyoko?"

It was the question that the teens dreaded most. Jeremie's eyes widened and Aelita and Monroe shared a look of horror that their deepest secret has been exposed due to their carelessness. After a couple of years of safeguarding their secret; it was exposed and worst of all to an eight-year-old. Jeremie sighed and said, "You do deserve an explanation but I'd rather do it with everyone in front of me and my whole group so that way we can explain it once. In short, XANA was a very evil virus that wanted to destroy the human populace. We used Lyoko to defeat him."

"I understand." Clementine said.

"Clementine, Aelita, Jeremie, Monroe," Katjaa's voice could be heard from where they were. She stood there waving her arm to get their attention. Meanwhile, Andy, Duck, Kenny, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were heading to the barn. "Come along, I'm going to check the cow."

Clementine's eyes lit up in glee and she said, "Come on, come on." She grabbed a hold of Aelita's hand and was practically dragging Aelita to the barn until Aelita regained her balance and was then able to walk with Clementine.

Jeremie and Monroe lagged behind, "What do we do?" Jeremie asked.

"Normally, I would leave it in your hands or allow a group vote, but there is only one right answer." Monroe stated. "We have to tell them. It's better to work with the current than against it."

"I don't know if we can." Jeremie said. "We're at each other's throats now, what will the motor inn group think of us after we tell them our deepest secret. How will they react?"

"They'll be angry at first but it will be better to tell them now than to hear it later down the road." Monroe responded as he opened the gate for Jeremie.

"This isn't getting any easier." Jeremie stated bluntly.

Monroe leaned against the door of the barn and said, "From my own personal experience, secrecy is the road of death, misery, and loss. Don't become like my father and lose everything because you wanted to keep your secrets. Sometimes telling your secrets is better than hiding them."

Jeremie sighed and gave a nod of understanding. The two entered the barn while Kenny exited the barn. Katjaa and Andy were sitting on stools. Duck sat cross-legged in front of the cow while Ulrich and Odd were behind him trying to look at the cow themselves. Clementine, Aelita, and Yumi looked affectionately at the beautiful creature. All three were taken in that the world still had some beauty to it.

Suddenly Lee came in; Clementine looked from the cow and saw him, "You're back." She smiled.

"Yeah," Lee said as he pulled something from his back pocket, "and I found this." It was Clementine's hat!

"My hat! You found it!" Clementine exclaimed with glee. She grabbed the hat and put it back on her head and continued, "I knew you would find it! You said you would!"

Lee got down to her level and said, "Hey listen did you give your hat to anyone you didn't know at the motor inn."

Clementine's face registered confusion and said, "No."

Lee then asked, "Did you see anyone suspicious around the motor inn?"

"No, why?"

"It's probably nothing just tell me if you see anything like that in the future."

"Ok, I will. Thanks for finding my hat." Clementine replied as Lee got back up.

"You're welcome, Clem." Lee responded.

"Man, it smells like shit in here!" Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich punched him in the arm and said in a serious tone, "Watch your mouth, Odd. There are kids in here." Ulrich referred to Clementine and Duck as kids and continued, "Besides you're probably used to the smell. Your feet smell worse than this."

"Oh come on!" Odd whined. "They don't smell that bad."

"Yes they do." Yumi said without hesitation. "I know from personal experience, not even one second and I'm flat on the ground from that horrible stench."

Everyone chuckled at Yumi's comment (except for Yumi and Odd) about Odd's shoe before returning to their earlier tasks. Out of curiosity, Lee goes to the back of the barn. Kenny comes back in and follows Lee to the back of the barn. They are both talking about something that seems important; however, the Lyoko Warriors pay no attention to them and instead look at the cow until the dinner bell rings.

**A/N: Alright, since this is in the Lyoko Warrior's point of view the portion of Danny and Lee was cut out. Sorry, that's just how I operate.**

**Warning: I will skip the Kenny and Lee going out of their way to find out what the St John's are hiding thing. The next chapter will begin with them all sitting at the table about to eat until Lee comes rushing down the stairs with the St John's secret in mind.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry that it took me this long to update. I was caught up with Finals and had a term paper to work on. It was hectic! In addition, I did another fanfiction novel but it's relatively short and it's for you anime fans out there. So that you can forgive me, this chapter is very long. Probably, the longest one to date. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sorry if this is going to be confusing but I'm going to be switching off and on from Lee's perspective to make this story complete.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead **_**or**_** Code Lyoko**_**. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

It was a tight fit at the table with so many people but somehow, it worked. Jeremie had finished cutting up Clementine's barbeque meat and gave it back to the girl. She smiled in response and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jeremie responded and was about to eat.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Don't eat that!" Everyone was shocked and looked at the door way where they saw Lee huffing and somewhat pale.

"Lee, you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost." Yumi added.

"Oh sit your ass down Lee; this lady has made you a meal!" Larry said angrily.

"Yeah Lee what has gotten into you?" Lilly asked.

"He just got startled." Brenda said.

"Startled by what?" Aelita asked confused by the statement.

"He could use some damn manners." Larry said angrily.

"You're eating human meat!" Lee exclaimed.

The Lyoko Warriors all looked at their plates. Odd ate the most out of everyone and Jeremie was the only one who didn't eat it since he was helping Clementine. "Wait you're pulling my leg right?" Odd asked hoping the man would say yes. Meanwhile, the rest of his group pushed their plates away from them.

"You're scaring the kids, Lee." Kenny said noticing the teens' reactions.

"Lee what the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly asked.

"Don't indulge him Lilly. There's always something with this guy." Larry said coldly.

"Hold on, this place is not a ranch; they only have one cow." Aelita said. "Where would they have gotten this meat from?"

"Brenda, what the heck are we eating?" Monroe exclaimed.

Suddenly, Katjaa grabbed Duck's plate of food away from him. "Mom, I was eating that!" Duck exclaimed.

"We need to get the kids, everyone, out of here! We need to go now!" Lee exclaimed with a look of fear written all over his features.

Danny, then, spoke up, "Everything could have turned alright for ya folks."

"He would have died anyway; we need to think about living!" Andy added in.

"You're all mad!" Jeremie exclaimed. "I mean what the heck is wrong with you people?"

"Now that is not a very nice thing to say Jeremie." Brenda said unhappily and then focused on everyone. "Growing up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste; it's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now you got monsters roaming around that do nothing but eat people and for what, to continue to rot till they eat some more." The motor inn group and the Lyoko Warriors looked on in horror at the woman as she continued. "We figured we could put that meat to better use."

Everyone in the motor inn group then pushed their plate away from them and Lilly groaned "Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick."

"Think about this Brenda. You're outnumbered." Lee said threateningly.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to imply, Lee." She said not intimidated in the slightest. She continued, "Andy is right. We go after people who were going to die anyway, one way or another." As if on cue, there were loud thumps in the hallway which was where the stairs were.

A moment went by and to almost everyone's horror; Mark came in with both of his legs gone. "Pleeease, someone?" He begged as he went across the floor.

"You're a pack of murders!" Yumi exclaimed as she grabbed one of the steak knives and went towards Danny.

"Yumi, no." Aelita exclaimed holding out her hand as if to try and stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Andy said raising his pistol. Danny brought up his hunting rifle and the two kept their sights on Yumi. "Drop the knife." Andy said. Yumi hesitantly complied dropping the knife and sat back down next to Ulrich.

"Andy, Danny why don't you take them to the barn?" Brenda asked the two men.

"Yes mama," Danny responded. "Get up all of you." There was no choice, they had to comply otherwise the two men would just fire at them. They all headed out of the house and walked by a dying Mark to the outside. It was pouring rain but they were still forced to move on to the barn. At the very back of the barn, there was a room with blood everywhere along with jars of what looked like human intestines. The group was forced to move past it and went into a meat locker that was further into the barn. Andy and Danny checked everyone for weapons and equipment and confiscated a multi-tool in Lee's possession.

Unfortunately, Lee's multi-tool wasn't the only thing that was confiscated. Before Katjaa and Duck could get in, Andy closed the door and locked it.

"Kat!" Kenny yelled and he ran to the door and continued, "Give me my wife and son back, you sons o bitches!" He pounded on the door in a useless attempt to break it down.

"Alright, does anyone have any ideas?" Monroe asked but all he received were blank stares. Jeremie, on the other hand, found something of interest. Jeremie stared at the A/C unit with heavy interest.

"Found something?" Odd asked smiling to see that his friend must have found a way out. He could practically see the gears turning in that large head of Jeremie's.

"As a matter of fact, I-" Jeremie stated but was interrupted.

"Open up the damn door! You can't keep us in here!" Larry was now pounding on the door of the meat locker and had taken Kenny's place to do his little rant. "You sick f- bastards! Open up! I'll tear you f- apart with my bare hands-"

"Stop that banging! We need to find another way out of here!" Kenny yelled at Larry.

Suddenly, someone was violently throwing up, it was Lilly. "Are you alright?" Yumi asked concerned for the woman's well-being.

"Ugh…I can't believe they made us eat human meat." Lilly said nauseously.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Odd said.

"Try to not think about it." Lee said to them both. Lilly smiled at his caring words.

"Thanks Lee." Lilly replied. Meanwhile, Clementine took a hold Aeilta's hand for comfort and the teenager returned with a comforting grip. However the moment didn't last long as Larry yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground. "Dad!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran toward the man. "Dad, come on! Dad! Oh my gosh he's not breathing. I think he has had a heart attack!" Lilly said as she tried to perform CPR on him.

"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed. "Is he dead?"

"He's not dead!" Lilly yelled. "Somebody help me!"

"If he's dead-" Kenny said panicking slightly.

"He's not dead!" Lilly interrupted.

"Think about it Lee." Kenny directed his attention to Lee. "You know what has to happen. You know how quick that poor bastard turned at the motor inn."

Clementine looked on in horror until Aelita got down to Clementine's eye level and said, "Just look at me, Clem. Everything is going to be fine."

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting!" Odd exclaimed.

"We don't have any other choice." Kenny said.

"There's always a choice. Let's think about this okay?" Ulrich said panicking.

"No, not in this case, our options and time are too slim." Kenny replied.

"What are you saying?" Lilly asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"Lilly I'm sorry, I truly, truly am but in a few minutes, we are going to be stuck in a room with 6' 4", 300 pound seriously pissed off dead guy." Kenny stated bluntly.

"Screw you! We can bring him back!" She yelled back at Kenny. "Lee, Jeremie, someone help me!"

"Lilly can still save him." Lee said trying to reason with Kenny but it was no good.

"I wish she could! Believe me I do." Kenny said. "But that man is dead. You all know what happens next."

"Listen, Kenny, back at the drug store, when we all thought Duck was bit, I gave him the benefit of a doubt maybe we should do the same now." Lee said.

"That was different then. Duck wasn't bit but come on we know this guy ain't going to make it. Remember what Ben said? You got to destroy the brain." Kenny said solemnly. "Come on Lee you can't be on the middle on this one. You got to have my back this time."

"Dammit Lee! I need you, please help me!" Lilly shouted while still trying to perform CPR.

"Jeremie what do we do?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"We help Larry!" Yumi said.

"It's not that simple." Monroe said. "What if he really is dead?"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Yumi exclaimed.

"No, Yumi, he's right." Jeremie said. "We need to consider the situation we're in; all factors need to be considered." Yumi looked on in disbelief until the group heard Lee make up his mind.

"You're right, Ken. We have to do this."

"F- monsters! The both of you!" Lilly screamed.

"Clementine put your hands over your ears." Aelita said. Clementine did as Aelita asked and Aelita hugged Clementine to prevent her from seeing the scene. Aelita, herself, closed her eyes.

The group of teens looked on in horror as Lee and Kenny successfully pulled Lilly from Larry and killed Larry with a salt lick by crushing his head.

"God help us." Kenny said sadly. He got down to Lilly's level as she cried over the loss of her father and said, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't you f- touch me!" Lilly yelled with tears rolling down her face.

Aelita lets go of Clementine with tears running down from her eyes and she sobbed, "It's over." Aelita removed Clementine's hands. "It's over."

"Aelita, are you okay?" Monroe asked as he approached her and crouched down to her level. She hugged him and cried, burying her face in his chest. "Shh…it's okay. It's over now." Monroe knew this was a sore spot for Aelita since she had to watch her own father get murdered in front of her, just like Lilly did. Meanwhile, Lee was comforting Clementine.

Jeremie walked over and asked, "Will she be okay?"

"We'll all be okay as soon as we are out of here." Monroe replied.

"You think that I made the wrong call back there? You think I should have tried to save Larry?" Jeremie asked as he slumped down next to the two.

"I don't know." Monroe responded. "What I do know is we are alive right now. Sometimes things are just meant to happen. Try not to beat yourself up for it. I've beaten myself up over dad's death for so long and it didn't do a damn thing."

Jeremie smiled at his friend's words of encouragement and got up and walked over to the A/C unit. "It's time to get out of here." Jeremie said confidently.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kenny asked.

"There's an air vent on the other side of this A/C unit. One of us can get to the other side of the vent which is probably in that room we passed earlier." Jeremie explained.

"Does the air conditioner just come off?" Clementine asked.

Lee went over and inspected the unit and looked at the screws. "Maybe we can use something to remove these screws. Anyone have a coin?"

"I have a rock." Clementine said hoping that she could help in some way.

"Good try, Clem but a rock won't help." Odd replied.

No one else had anything of use and Lee sighed and walked over to Lilly and got her attention by saying her name.

She continued to look at her father and said very harshly, "Just leave me the f- alone."

"Larry would want you-" Lee started to say until she got up and yelled, "F- you! You think he wanted this!"

"No of course not," Lee said to try to calm Lilly down.

"You didn't know him! You never gave him a chance!" Lilly said accusingly.

"Maybe not, maybe I should have tried harder but I know he wouldn't want you stay in here." Lee said trying to calm Lilly down.

Yumi approached the two and said, "Larry was a good father; you have to honor his memory by getting out of here."

"I think Jeremie and I have found a way out but we need a coin." Lee stated and continued, "Do you have a coin or something-"

"No." Lilly said somewhat annoyed.

Lee sighed and said, "What about him?" Lee gestured at Larry and continued. "Listen, I know it's a bad time but back at the motel, Larry mentioned something about keeping coins in his pocket."

"What do you want?" Lilly asked grief stricken. "My blessing to loot his corpse?"

"Your permission?" Lee inquired.

Lilly sighed and looked down at Larry. "Do what you have to do," she replied.

Lee looked through Larry's left pocket and said, "Here we go, two quarters and a dime." He then got up and went to the A/C and started to unscrew it. "You got it?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, almost there." Lee responded. He finished unscrewing the A/C unit from its frame and gestured to Kenny to come over.

Together, they got the A/C unit off and both had a look of triumph. "There's our way out Lee." Kenny remarked.

"It's too small for any of us to fit through." Lee said observantly.

The teens looked over at Odd. Odd noticed this immediately and shook his head and said, "No way, I'm going in there."

"You have to; you're the smallest out of all of us, scrawny." Ulrich said with a smirk.

"For crying out loud, I'm svelte!" Odd shouted. "Besides even I'm a bit too big to get up in there."

"Odd's right, that's a very small vent." Jeremie said with a sigh. "What do we do now?"

Everyone was now stumped until they heard Clementine say, "I can do it."

Lee approached her and squatted down to her eye-level and said, "I know you're brave enough."

"I'm scared." Clementine replied to his words of encouragement.

"Remember the treehouse. You held out for days."

"And I saved your life." Clementine chimed in.

"Yeah, that's right." Lee chuckled.

"Ok." Clementine said trying to build up her own confidence.

Lee lifted her up so she could crawl into vent and said, "You're going to be fine."

"What do I do when I get out?" Clementine asked.

"See if you can get to the other side of that door." Lee referenced the door that kept the group locked in the meat locker. With that Clementine started down the vent. Loud echoed thumps rang through the air and each person in the room crossed his or her fingers hoping she wouldn't get caught. She advanced down the vent with a final loud crash which must have been the final part of the vent. They waited for a few seconds until they heard Clementine gasp. "Oh no." Aelita said fearing that Clementine had been caught.

"Hey don't worry; I bet she's fine." Jeremie said encouragingly.

The door finally opened and Clementine came in, ""Are you ok? Did anyone see you?" Lee asked worriedly.

"No, but there's a man outside," Clementine replied.

Kenny started for the door and Ulrich asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get my family back," He replied.

"Kenny!" Lee exclaimed. He turned his attention to Lilly and said, "Lilly, I'm sorry, we need to go."

"For Pete's sake, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Lilly said tearfully.

"We'll stay behind." Jeremie said. "Go ahead and see if you can get your friend to calm down."

Lee nodded and ran off to get Kenny. Monroe and Ulrich also went to the exit. "Where are you two going?" Aelita asked.

"Lee's going to need help." Ulrich said.

"No stay behind." Jeremie said.

"And do what? They're going to need help." Ulrich said.

"I don't want you two getting hurt." Jeremie said.

"And what about Lee and Kenny?" Monroe asked.

Aelita slid her hand on Jeremie's to get his attention and said, "They're right Jeremie. We have to get out of here."

Jeremie looked down for a second and sighed, "Alright, go-" Suddenly, a shot rang out. The group left the meat locker and looked over to see Lee struggling with Danny. Monroe grabbed a sickle and he and Ulrich rushed over as Lee was pushed to the ground. Monroe then used the sickle to surprise Danny and stabbed him in the chest. Danny grunted in pain and was caught off guard as Ulrich then spotted the bear trap on the floor and pushed Danny into it. Danny yelled in pain as he fell into the trap. He then tried to get the sickle out of his chest while the group came towards the front of the barn and Lilly grabbed Danny's hunting rifle.

"You alright?" Monroe asked as he helped Lee get up.

"Just fine, thanks." Lee replied. Kenny walked out of the stall with a saddened look on his face.

"Hey, pal, I'm real sorry. I was going to help you but-" Lee then interrupted Kenny and said, "Don't worry about it Ken. Everything worked out." Kenny smiled at his friend's kindness until he heard Katjaa screamed. "Kat! Come on Lee!" Kenny exclaimed

"In a minute." Lee replied as he grabbed a pitchfork from a nearby hay bale. "I won't be long."

"Forget him Lee, he's not worth it." Jeremie said trying to stop Lee from killing Danny.

"You see? You understand now don't you? You can have me." Danny blurted out. "It's how the world works now. Give part of yourself so others can live."

"Mark never volunteered to be food!" Aelita exclaimed. Jeremie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at his comforting stare with her angry one. She then frowned and looked down sadly.

"So, that's why you killed that woman in the woods. She was about to spill everything." Lee said angrily.

"You weren't ready. I had to stop her." Danny replied. "You have to keep me alive, if you kill me, the meat gets tainted; you can't eat it!"

"You're already tainted!" Lee said and inched closer with the pitchfork towards Danny Meanwhile, Jeremie pushed Clementine behind him so she wouldn't have to see what was going to happen next. He also hugged Aelita so she wouldn't have to see the murder that was about to happen.

"You ain't going to kill me like you didn't kill Jolene. You don't have what it takes- Ah!"

Lee raised the pitchfork and he throws it into the bale behind Danny. "No! This is not how the world works now! You won't make me kill you!" Lee said angrily.

All the teens breathed a sigh of relief and Jeremie allowed Clementine to come out from behind him and released Aelita from the hug.

Lilly walked over and said rather coldly, "Screw you Lee. You and Kenny kill my dad but you leave this piece of shit alive." Lilly gestured over to Danny who looked at her angrily.

"There's no time. We're still not out of the woods yet." Jeremie stated. As if on cue Katjaa's screams echoed throughout the farm.

"Lilly can you please just watch Clementine." Lee begged.

"Fine, go." Lilly replied. Lee nodded and headed towards the entrance of the barn and turned back to see Clementine somewhat unhappy, in response he looked forward with a frown.

* * *

**Lee's POV**

Lee exited the barn and crouched down to see if there was any sign of Kenny; however he was only met with rain, corn, and dark skies. Suddenly, he heard rustling from the bushes and looked over. He saw the silhouette of woman and automatically knew who it was. "Carley."

"Lee." Carley said as she came out of the bushes. William then followed coming into view, followed by Ben who yelped. They hushed him and Carley asked, "What's going on, Lee?"

"We need your help." Lee responded.

"Yeah, I figured as much. You guys didn't come back so we got worried." Carley said. "What happened?"

"Larry's dead. They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us." Lee said.

"Is Yumi alright?" William asked frantically.

"Yes, she's fine." Lee replied. "They have Duck and Katjaa in the house and I don't know where the heck Kenny is."

"Okay, we're coming in to help." Carley replied.

"The front gate is too heavily guarded. Try to go around back." Lee suggested.

"Okay we'll do that, and Lee, be careful." Carley said as she took William and Ben to try and out-maneuver the St. Johns.

Lee approached the house slowly and quietly but not quietly enough. Brenda could hear someone come up to the house and she yelled, "Danny is that you? What's going on out there?"

"Where is Katjaa and Duck?" Lee asked as he got up and approached the house.

Lee reached the door and opened it to see Brenda take ahold of Katjaa and said, "Get over here." Katjaa provided some resistance but stopped altogether when Brenda shoved her handgun into Katjaa's face. Brenda then yelled, "Lee get back! Don't you come in here." Lee refused to back down and entered the house. "You just had to go snooping around, didn't you?" Brenda asked as she kept the gun pointed to Katjaa's temple.

"Let her go Brenda. You know you don't want to do this." Lee said while he approached Brenda very cautiously.

"Just go away and leave us be." Brenda said as she dragged her hostage up the stairs. Lee continued to approach Brenda until she trained the gun on him. "Lee, don't you take another step." Her whole hand could be seen shaking with the gun as she pointed it at Lee. She didn't want to kill him.

"Think about your farm, Brenda. Would Terry wanted any of this?" Lee asked.

"Just go away and leave us be." Brenda replied as she dragged Katjaa up the stairs more. Lee approached again until Brenda raised her gun and yelled, "I don't want to kill you Lee." Lee noticed something that would end the stalemate which was a reanimated Mark wanting to get a hold of any human flesh it could and Brenda was very close to it.

"Please, Brenda." Lee pleaded. "You don't want to do this."

"Just stop," Brenda replied as she back away from Lee but then was grabbed by Mark. She screamed in pain as Mark tore into her flesh and she lost her grip on Katjaa.

"They took Duck!" Katjaa exclaimed. "Where's Kenny?"

"Don't move asshole!" Andy could be heard yelling.

"Don't you freaking hurt him!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Katjaa exclaimed as she ran out of the house with Lee close behind her. The scene didn't look good as Kenny snarled at Andy while Andy pointing the gun to Duck's head.

"Andy don't!" Lee exclaimed as he approached them. Andy took the rifle's sight off of Duck for a second and with a risky charge, Kenny tried to get Duck back but ended up getting shot for his efforts. Ketjaa screamed at the sight of Kenny getting shot and she quickly rushed to his side. "Andy." Lee said calmly.

"Who the f- do you think you people are?" Andy exclaimed. "All we wanted was some damn gasoline."

"Just calm down." Lee said as he approached Andy.

"Calm down?" Andy exclaimed as he did Carley managed to line up her sights and fired. She shot his ear to distract him, while Lee used the opportunity and wrestled with Andy over possession of the rifle. Eventually, Lee got the upper hand through his raw strength, however, both men still fell from the hill that the house sat on and smashed through the fence.

After falling, Andy quickly regained his composure and kicked Lee. He then went to turn on the electric fence. "Get up. Get the f- up." Andy said angrily and started to drag Lee to the electric fence and tried to push Lee into it. Just as Lee was about to be shoved into the fence which had enough electricity to act as an electric chair, a shot rang out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Andy fell limp on the ground, dead. Almost everyone looked on in horror and Lee got up to see that Andy had been shot in the head. "What the heck?"

Carley looked over to William who was in the position to have taken the shot. "That was you?" Carley asked.

"Yeah, he gave me no other choice." William replied. Just then several walkers were coming out from the field. The electric fence must have run out of juice. "They're getting in!" Clementine exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Let's go." Lee said and everyone regrouped around him and started to walk away from the farm. Lee lead the group back while the teens talked amongst themselves.

"Thanks for today." Jeremie said to William.

"I wish I didn't have to kill that guy." William replied remorsefully. "I mean it's not like before."

"None of this is like before." Monroe said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." William said he then continued. "You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to Ulrich."

"Okay." Jeremie said and everyone advanced except for Ulrich.

"I know I messed up in the past but I need you to trust me." William said angrily as they continued through the woods.

"Why? You don't deserve any of our trust." Ulrich asked harshly.

"You know what? You're right; I don't deserve it but please give me a chance to redeem myself." William replied. Ulrich frowned as William continued, "I saved your life. Doesn't that change things at all?"

After a long pause between the two Ulrich said something that William never though he'd hear from his friend. "I'm sorry." Ulrich replied. "It's just that before…you almost helped XANA won and I just don't know who to trust anymore."

William smiled and said, "I don't blame you. You don't want anyone from our group getting hurt. It's understandable."

"But not excusable." Ulrich stated bluntly.

"Hey come on; we're friends. Let's just forgive each other for our short-comings." William said.

"Deal," Ulrich replied and he offered his hand for a handshake. William accepted it and they caught up with the group.

As they rejoined the teens, everyone heard Duck ask, "Dad, what's that noise?"

"It sounds like a car." Kenny replied.

"Oh no not more strangers," Ben said.

"Only one way to find out." Odd said as he walked by the two and crouched down to the ground and went towards the car, which was a Volkswagen. He finally reached the car and looked in and sighed as he saw that the gas gage was on empty. "Figures." He said as he turned off the car and pocketed the keys.

"Oh shit!" Kenny exclaimed as he stared at the trunk of the Volkswagen "Baby you got to see this. There's a shit load of food and supplies back here."

Katjaa took a look and said, "This food can save all of us!"

"Not all of us." Lilly glared at Kenny particularly as Kenny gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Look we don't know if these people are dead." Ben said not wanting to get involved in taking the supplies.

"If we just take this stuff, we would just be monsters that came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Aelita said in agreement.

"This stuff isn't ours." Clementine added in.

"Dad whose car is it?" Duck asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's ours now." Kenny replied.

"It's abandoned Ducky. Don't worry." Katjaa said reassuringly.

"But what if it's not," Clementine asked. Everyone now stared at the eight-year-old and she continued, "What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?"

"She's right, we can't just take this stuff." Ulrich said.

Lee stepped in front of Clementine and said, "We have to take this stuff. We need it in order to survive."

"Who said it was your decision?" Lilly asked as she approached Lee.

"Lilly, I really hate telling you this, but you're in no shape to make decision." Monroe stated coldly.

"What?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Loss can cloud your judgment, so I think the decision comes down to Lee and Kenny." Monroe explained but all he received was a death glare from Lilly.

"Do whatever you want; the rest of us are taking this stuff." Kenny said and then directed his attention to Odd. Odd nodded and threw the keys to Kenny; he opened the trunk and he and Lee were able to get all of the supplies out of the trunk and handed them off to the willing members of the group.

Carley approached Lee, Jeremie, and Monroe as they talked about what happened over at the St. Johns. Lee was paying half attention and looked on and saw that Clementine was conflicted whether taking the hooded sweater was morally right or wrong. "I found some batteries in one of those boxes." Carley said to Lee. "I thought we could use them to get that camcorder working." She then directed her attention to Clementine and said, "Here, you can have some too, for your walkie-talkie." Clementine smiled and accepted the batteries.

Lee however had a smirk and said, "Batteries, huh? You think you can handle those?"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Carley asked as she started up the camcorder. "Uh, Lee, Jeremie, Monroe, you may want to take a look at this."

On the camcorder was a video of a woman spying on the group with bandits in the background. After it was done, Lee, Carley, Jeremie, and Monroe shared worried expressions. After a couple seconds, Lee finally spoke up, "Well what now?"

"We're out-maneuvered." Monroe stated bluntly. "It's only a matter of time till they take advantage of it."

"We need to move on." Jeremie said.

"It's not that easy. I mean we don't know what's out there." Lee said panicking. "And the kids…"

"We'll think of something." Carley said trying to calm everyone down. "For now, we better head towards the motor inn; these woods are not safe anymore." With that they ran for the motor inn. Both Jeremie and Monroe exchanged worried expressions, unsure of what will happen.

**Unfortunately, this experience was only the beginning; the Lyoko Warriors will now be heavily tested. Now, more than ever, they will have to rely on each other. Also, they will need to rely on others which means no more secrets…**


End file.
